


Cat talk

by bluexlily



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexlily/pseuds/bluexlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, yeah. I found this on Tumblr, and i thought 'why not make it a cherik fic?'. I know it's not very long but... well. I had to do it.

Erik awakes to the sound of the door of his apartment slamming shut, then something falling to the ground and a loud curse. “Daamn!”

He sits up in bed, suddenly completely alert. At the end of the bed his cat, Clyde, lifts his head, looking annoyed at being woken up. Erik’s heart is racing and he reaches out for his phone and then the knife he has been leaving in his nightstand for the last month, just in case-

(At the time, Erik had been sure he had watched too many episodes of Law & Order, but suddenly he’s quite thankful for that).

He gets out of bed, walking slowly to the door of his bedroom and peering out into the hallway, toward his front door.  
There is more footsteps - loud - and someone running into things. God, if this really is a burglar he’s not very good at it. Finally, Erik gets up the nerve to reach out and flip on the living room light, ready to go to town with the knife, but when the room is lit what he sees isn’t a man in all black like he thought but rather a guy his own age wearing dark gray pants and…a cardigan?

The man reacts to the light violent, throwing his hands up to his eyes. “Raven! Oh bloody hell, what the- turn that off?” he says, slurring his words a bit.

"I’m - I’m not Raven," says Erik dumbly.

The guy lowers his hands, blinking into the light. “I…oh. You’re not. You’re too tall.” Then he sort of stumbles without moving and - oh god. He’s drunk. Like, piss ass drunk. He starts too look around the room. “This…this isn’t Raven’s apartment.”

"No, it’s not, as I kind of covered when I said I wasn’t Raven," says Erik dryly.

"Why are you holding a knife?"

Erik lowers it. “I - I thought you were breaking in! Which you are.”

"But - I thought this was my sister’s Raven," says the guy, looking confused. "She lives closer to the bar I was at and I - the whole world was spinning so I just wanted the closest couch I could get and - oh look."

The guy spots Erik’s couch and makes a beeline for it. “Wait, no -” Too late. The guy has completely collapsed onto the couch, sort of lopsided. Erik groans. “I think you mean Raven Darkholme? She lives down the hall from me. I’ll show you out.”

"Just…one second…let the room stop spinning first?" says the guy.

That’s when Clyde waltzes out from the bedroom to see what all the fuss is about. He’s immediately curious about the visitor, as Erik almost never has anyone over that he doesn’t already know, and heads straight for the couch. He sniffs at the guy’s ankles, then starts to brush his head against him.  
The guy notices and looks down. “Oh look, a kitty! Hey kitty, kitty.” He leans down – almost falling off the couch by the looks of it - and pets at Clyde’s head.

Erik can hear his purr from here.

Which is weird. Clyde just started warming up to Azazel, Erik’s childhood friend, and he’s been Erik’s cat for nearly six months.  
Clyde jumps onto the couch and climbs over to the guy’s lap, kneading at his leg for a moment before settling down in a tight ball on his lap.

"Oh man. So cute. What’s his name?"

Erik sighs. “Clyde.”

"Oh! Like the one thing. Um. With the story." He pauses. Then laughs. "I can see why it made you think of it, they look quite alike. Adorable." He’s still petting Clyde.

"Yes, very adorable. Now please, get out of my apartment."

"I can’t move."

"Look, if you’re really that drunk then I’ll help you to Raven’s door," he says.

"No, it’s not that. I have a cat on my lap. Everyone knows it’s against the law to move if an animal is sleeping on you," says the guy like it’s the most obvious thing.  
Erik just stares at the guy, petting his cat. He’s almost falling asleep as he does. Erik groans, knowing he could regret this later but…well, he always considered that Clyde had a good sense of character. He did, after all, scratch Emma every time she came over - and she ended up being a cold-hearted bitch that broke Azazel’s heart. In fact, it was only after Azazel stopped dating the woman (and probably smelling like her) that Clyde did more than just tolerate Azazel.

So if Clyde doesn’t think this guy is half bad, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to let him stay. After all, he doesn’t want to risk getting him off the couch and having him fall or puke or something.

"Okay. Fine. You can stay. But Raven is coming to collect you in the morning!" The guy opens his eyes and smiles.

"Yaaaaay," he says happily. "I’m Charles, by the way."

"I’m Erik."

“Eriiiiiik," says Charles. "Cute. You’re very cute and so is your cat. Goodnight."  
And with that, it appears like Charles is out like a light.

Erik sighs and walks over to grab a blanket from the closet. He sets it next to Charles on the couch, for whenever the cat finally moves and he wakes up and wants something. Then Erik hesitates, looking down at this stranger and his cat. It’s…strangely comforting, to see Clyde looking so comfortable in his lap, Charles’ hand still resting gently on his back even in his sleep.

Erik shakes his head. He’s crazy. So crazy. He shuts off the light and goes back to bed.

In the morning he’s woken up by Clyde climbing onto his chest and starting to purr.  
Erik blinks his eyes open. “Hey, pretty guy,” he says, reaching up to pet him. Then he feels something at his collar. He opens his eyes more and sits up, noticing that there is a little paper attached. He opens it.

 _So, so, so sorry for breaking into your house last night, my friend. And like, crashing on your couch and petting your cat, even though he’s a total cutie. I sobered up a bit early this morning - enough to get up and walk to Raven’s apartment. But if you’re as cute as I remember from last night, I really feel like I should leave you my number. Call me if you don’t think everything from last night was too weird._  
_P.S. I have a cat named Bonnie, just in case that sweetens the deal._


End file.
